


Le Tragédie d’un Troubadour

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [11]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 對於一位公主而言，她能做到的「浪漫」的事情十分有限，為此她可以不惜一切代價。





	Le Tragédie d’un Troubadour

“C'est une histoire qui a pour lieu  
这个故事发生于

Paris la belle en l'an de Dieu  
美丽的巴黎，时值公元

Mil quatre cent quatre vingt deux  
一四八二年

Histoire d'amour et de désir  
叙述爱与欲望的故事”

 

Christine再次坐在阳台的扶手椅上，看着没有月亮与星星的夜空，不安地颤抖着。Meg，她的侍女关切地上前，询问主人是否需要些什么，她只是摆了摆手，命令所有人都离开她的房间，在太阳升起前，无论发生什么都不能进来。

Meg叹了口气，但她是不能违背主人的命令的。尽管她认为自己应当告诉作为管家的母亲，甚至是Gustave先生。

她的主人，美丽的公主Christine Daaé，最近的表现已经超越了一般的反常了：她以前从来不会一个人喃喃着谁都不曾听过，也无法理解的话语，也不会露出激情与冲动的一面。她本来是个爱好平静与美的单纯的漂亮姑娘，但现在却变得神秘，如同玻璃上的水汽。

就连她的笑容都变得奇怪：当她和未婚夫Raoul聊天时，再也不发自内心地大笑起来，而只是偶尔勉强苦笑一下，就陷入自己的沉思中，完全没有在意可怜的未婚夫。

当有人问到她的时候，她总是淡淡地解释说自己身体不适，然后兴趣缺缺地把自己关在房间里。

Meg有一次无意中听见Christine在讲话：她以为主人在和谁对话，但却只听见Christine一个人的声音。

其实她的猜测不无道理。Christine确实在和一个人聊天。只有在夜晚，她才能恢复到之前那样，只是更加迫切而疯狂。

“Mon cher troubadour！”她把身子探出阳台，朝着虚空轻声呼唤。此刻，她完全抛弃了公主应有的命令式的口吻，而是甜蜜恳切地，幸福地，正如人们所说的，深深坠入爱河的人才会有的语气。

她看见一个黑色人影坐在那匹白马上：“Ma princesse.”他恭敬地回答，而她则孩子气地摇摇头：“不，不，我不要您用公主称呼我，亲爱的Érik；忘了那个讨厌的称呼！”

那个黑影动了一下，似乎被她话里的诚挚所打动，随即说道：“Érik无法拒绝Christine的任何要求——尽力实现Christine的任何希望，对于Érik而言都是至高无上的荣耀。”

“我想离开这座可耻的、冰冷的宫殿；它让我感到窒息。”她短暂地想了想，随后突兀地要求，“如果我现在跳下来，您能接住我吗？”

Érik轻轻点了点头，然后来到阳台地正下方，伸出双臂。Christine踩着椅子，脱掉那双鞋跟足有三英寸高的便鞋，侧身跳下阳台。其实那阳台很矮，即便没有人接住她，她也不会摔伤身体的任何部位。

Érik准确无误地接住了她。在托住她腰的那一刻，他有些惊讶般吸了口气，很快把她安置在马上，然后自己跳下了马。

“对不起，”他低声快速地道歉，“Érik不应当碰到Christine。”

Christine迅速纠正了他：“毫无道理，Érik！是我要求您接住我的，您怎么能这么想呢？”她静静地看着马缰绳，随后用一种自责自弃，但充满尖刻嘲讽的语气追问：“还是您根本就不爱我？或者我是某种毒蝎，带刺的毛虫，碰到我会使您感到恶心？”

Érik用不可置信地受伤的眼神看着Christine，他走上前，想拉住她的手，但停下来，转过身去回答：“您不需要质疑Érik对Christine的爱；他会比狗对主人更加忠诚，比绵羊更温顺……感到恶心的人永远不会是Érik，因为只要能呼吸Christine曾呼吸过的空气，走过她所走过的路，对于Érik都已经是不可估量的恩赐。”

“那就看着我，Érik。”

他温驯地遵从她的命令，在他听来就像仙乐一样甜美。

月光此刻从云层中露出一点点，恰好映出他脸上的面具。Christine也跳下马，慢慢走向Érik。

在现在的Christine看来，Érik简直就是她的毒品：她渴求他的陪伴，一种危险不安的温暖与刺激，为此不惜放下公主的态度；但一面，理智告诉她应当远离Érik，回到她的未婚夫身边，回到安全的城堡里。

她不是个合格的基督徒，她苦笑着自嘲，她无法抗拒诱惑。只有在Érik陪伴她的时候，她才真切觉得自己是活着的，其余的时间都只不过是一具活死人。她不知道Érik是否也有同样的感觉，但她悄悄希冀着相同的答案。

Érik跪倒在她面前，亲吻着她的裙摆。她失落了，希望那些吻并不是落在一件冰冷的衣服上；衣服毫无知觉，又能有什么反应呢？她不希望看见他的泪水，但如果真的有，她希望能轻轻划过她的脸颊，落进她的嘴里，同他们的吻。

她也蹲下身，把手放在他肩膀上。Érik抬起头，有些惊异地看着她。

“Érik……”她有些艰难地开口，“您为什么不吻吻我呢？”

他悲哀地落下眼泪，顺着面具的边缘：“难道Christine能忘记Érik的脸吗？她难道想被僵尸亲吻吗？”

“Érik的吻只能带来死亡……”他的声音又开始变得飘忽不定而遥远，就像他给她讲的故事里，身处沙漠腹地的绿洲，那些神秘的东方帝国。

他的脸！Christine当然不会忘记：风干的骷髅头，深陷的眼窝，本应是鼻子的地方却只有一个深深的大黑洞！他的眼睛闪着凶光与可怕的恨意，但是绝望而痛苦的，带着梦想破灭的哀嚎。

他那时狠狠拽着她的头发，将她甩在一边，又以钢铁般的力量箍住她的手腕，强迫她的指甲划破他的脸，直到鲜血淋漓，而他们才冷静下来。

Érik感到可耻，他羞愧地走到一边，捂住脸，不敢再面对Christine。他甚至试图拉着自己的马，永远离开这里。

Christine明白自己的愚蠢的好奇带来多么严重的后果。但她还没有愚蠢到不明白Érik在做什么。她惊恐地拉住马缰绳，疯狂地摇头，流下眼泪，然后紧紧抱住了Érik：

“如果Christine曾经害怕过Érik，她发誓，那也是被他的力量所震撼！”

她用手轻轻抚摸着Érik的面孔，脸几乎贴上了他的，似乎想记住每一个细节。她没有吻这张甚至不能勉强被称为脸的东西，但温和地，充满爱意的触碰使得Érik激动地浑身颤抖，俯下身亲吻她的裙摆，恳求她宽恕自己的怒火，原谅自己的丑陋。

她早已原谅了他，拿来清凉的药膏，细细涂抹他流血的每一处。他则沉默着，不知道对于这种近乎折磨的甜蜜时刻，什么样的反应才算是正确的：他害怕她会离开他。

而现在，Christine希望Érik能亲吻她！多么天真但可怕的想法！她终于无法忍受丑陋的Érik的陪伴，准备寻求温和平静的死亡了吗？

“Érik，我不明白您在说什么。您说过，一个吻就是您的全部要求；现在我给予您我的准许。”她的诚恳动摇着Érik，诱惑他相信这些美妙的话语。

但他不能！他需要一位活生生的妻子，而非倒在他怀里的冰冷尸体。

而且，他终究是个吟游诗人，还是一个受雇的“Assassin”，她则是高贵的公主，有着忠诚、英俊的未婚夫，童话中的白马王子，少女梦想中的情人与丈夫。

他？不被说是禁锢公主的恶龙，已经算是容忍的极限了。

所以，他依旧试图选择无动于衷，但还是朝她伸出手：过分枯瘦修长的手指，冰冷但干燥，带着死亡的气息。Christine立刻双手捧着他的手，紧紧握着，再贴在自己的脸颊上，试图温暖他的手。

“多么美丽——”她满足地缓缓闭上眼睛，“我的爱人的手正贴着我的脸颊。”她缓缓松开自己的手，而Érik以为自己受到了某种魔法的影响，发现自己竟然无法移开那只手，但却可以用指尖轻轻勾勒她柔软脸颊的轮廓。她的脸颊逐渐变得不必要的温暖，而她则漏出一声叹息。

Érik感到一种异样的膨胀；他试图抽回手：他已经走得太远了！他怎能触碰Christine？她是完美的，无暇的，纯净的！

他，Érik，这个恶魔，则不顾一切希望她是自己的。她是个天使，却和恶魔相恋。这种禁忌的恋情是不会得到祝福与保护的。

他被冰冷的理智拉回现实，再一次准备为自己越矩的行为道歉时，Christine用手指做出一个噤声的姿势，他小心地安静下来，却没有料到，自己会在下一刻被紧紧抱住。

Christine把脸埋在他胸膛里，深深呼吸着。Érik流着眼泪，沉默地呜咽着，迟疑而笨拙地慢慢环住她的腰，下颏抵着她满头金发的脑袋。

“Christine，您会和我一同离开这里吗？”他没有料想到自己会提出这个问题，尽管他已经料想到所有可能的答案，并坚定了最坏的一种，但他依然没有完全扔下希望……他太贪婪了，甚至不肯放开她一丝一毫。他毫不怀疑，一离开她，自己不久就会死于这种刻骨铭心的爱情。而他满心欢迎死神的仁慈降临，把他带回本就属于他的，永恒黑暗的地下世界。

Christine点了点头，然后抬起头，观察Érik的反应。他依然在哭泣，在颤抖，但已经丧失了那种病态的错乱，只是单纯出于感动与惊喜，与更深刻的爱。

他们的嘴唇相遇了，混杂着泪水。Christine的吻有着蜂蜜的甜味，与玫瑰的芳香。Érik本以为，或者说他仅仅希望，这个吻落在额头上。

他别无所求，只是渴望一份有回应的爱情。而Christine所向他展示的，已经远远超过了他最狂野的奢望。

“噢，Érik，Érik，”她在密密的亲吻间呢喃，“我爱您，我爱您……”她摸索着，掀掉了他的面具。

Érik突然从天堂摔入了地狱：Christine现在就能明白，自己在亲吻一个恶魔！她大约会尖叫，推开他，奔向自己的未婚夫吧！他绝望的恶毒想法占据上风，迫使他紧紧把她圈在怀里，没有一点点松开的意思，甚至还刻意加深了吻，直到Christine不得不离开他，无力地靠在他肩头，渴求着空气。

“Christine看见了Érik的脸，”他煞有其事地宣布，“她不能离开Érik了……”

“我不会离开您的。”Christine虚弱地向他保证，随后再次被卷进了一个充满可怕的激情的吻，使得她以为自己已经越过肉体的距离，来到云端的天堂——她希望就此不再醒来，可以在Érik的怀抱与亲吻中沉沉睡去，不必担心他们脆弱易碎的爱情，被现实剧烈撞击着，几乎从悬崖边缘跌落到深深的湖泊。

“Christine，您不会明白，我有多么爱您，远远超过我的生命。”Érik放开了她，害怕她会在爱情的漩涡中失去意识，但仍旧不肯松开她。

月光早已再次隐藏在黑暗的云层之后，一场暴风雨正在酝酿。猛烈的风呼啸着，鲁莽地在树林间横冲直撞，大吼着要摧毁一切和平与静谧的美好。没有树木不在惊恐地尖叫着发抖，混杂在风满意的狂笑中。

“Christine……您没有因为Érik的吻而死去吗？”在不堪忍受的一刻过后，他们都以为已经度过了所谓的永恒，Érik才问出看似可笑的问题。但Christine过于了解他话语中的渺茫希望，所以认真地回答道：“您看，Érik，我依旧活生生地在您的怀抱中。”

“这不是真的，我一定终于丧失了全部理智，才会经历这样不可梦想的美好。”Érik偏过头，淡淡地亲吻她耳边的一绺太阳般璀璨的金发，“或者在看到Christine的第一眼，理智就已经离开了可怜又不幸的Érik。”

“那就不要醒来，Érik，让我们继续这个梦境吧，因为这是我们为之生活的全部理由。”Christine感到了幸福的倦意。

“可是，”Érik遗憾地笑了笑，“他还需要一位活生生的妻子，一个可以在周末陪他去公园散步，在森林野餐的妻子。”他渐渐停止了亲吻，只是靠着Christine，等待着她的答复。

他拒绝接受一切除了肯定以外的答复：在这些吻与拥抱之后，如果Christine不爱他，他宁愿即刻就死去，至少依然拥抱着Christine，呼吸着她散发的美丽。  
她睁开了眼睛，蓝色的湖泊散发着光芒：“那就向她提起，Érik；因为她的回答——”

“Christine，我最亲爱的天使，高贵的公主，您会嫁给Érik，并承诺做他活生生的妻子吗？”他急不可耐地打断了她，害怕她任何不能满足希望的话语，那无异于酷刑。

Christine在听到这句话之后，把脸埋进他的脖颈，露出微笑；她相信Érik一定也感到了她的微笑：“我愿意，Érik，以爱和天堂发誓，我会嫁给您，做您忠诚的、活生生的妻子，在周日陪您去散步、野餐。”

“我也一样，Christine。Érik将永远爱您，保护您远离一切黑暗与危险，给您他所许诺的幸福。”说完这些之后，他长长叹了口气，也陷入了幸福的静默。他摘下手上一枚素金指环，套在Christine的手上。她没有任何抗拒，甚至在眼前的黑暗中，凭借感觉回应着他。

“Christine，”Érik有些哽咽，“您带上了这枚戒指，我们也交换了誓言，在上帝的见证下，我们结为夫妇。”他突然有些紧张与失望：她本值得一场正式的婚礼，在所有人的祝福与见证下，穿着最美的婚纱。

“我很高兴，Érik。这比那些在教堂里举办的金钱的结合要美丽得多。我们不需要那些神父，我们直接与上帝对话，是吗？”Christine有些天真地回答，稍稍抚慰了Érik的愧疚。因为他只是害怕Christine会介意，至于他自己，是无所谓婚礼形式的。毕竟，他甚至都没想过自己会有成为丈夫的可能。

“Christine……您会和Érik一起离开吗？”他的声音越来越小，最后几乎低得听不见。没有一个正式的婚礼，他竟然还敢继续幻想着Christine会抛弃本来童话般的生活，陪伴他这样一个魔鬼！

“只要您会给您现在的妻子一个吻，不论是天涯海角，她都会忠诚地跟随她的丈夫。”

Érik捧起Christine的双颊：他们现在是真正的夫妻了，作为丈夫，他没有任何理由拒绝妻子的要求，即便只是一个简单的吻。

泪水已经流尽了，Érik缓缓贴上Christine的嘴唇，以他自己的。他不想引起不必要的冲动与激情，更不愿一个美好的夜晚毁于世俗所要求的完整的婚礼。

暴风雨终于来临，Christine有些惊慌，但Érik迅速将她藏在自己的斗篷下，并帮助她回到阳台上。她立刻收拾好一些必要的物件，又拿上自己的斗篷，再次从阳台上跳下去，落进Érik期待已久的怀抱。

她脱下外套，披在它原有的主人身上，把她的小提箱放在马背的口袋里：她几乎没有带什么，除了一些现金和必需品。她没有披着斗篷，而是把自己藏在Érik胸前，紧紧搂住他的胸膛。

Érik没有任何迟疑，拨转马头，朝着密林深处走去。暴雨很快洗去了他们的身影，就连马蹄印也一并消失不见。

当Meg在第二天的清晨，准备为她的主人送来早餐时，只发现空无一人的房间。她惊恐万分，瓷盘纷纷跌落，在大理石地板上碎成无法修复的千万片。

而就在这碎片所拼成的虚幻世界的投影中，她仿佛看见Christine正躺在一片血红色的玫瑰花海中，一手拿着面具，一手拿着近乎黑色的玫瑰，似乎已经死去很久了。

**Author's Note:**

> 什麼，您問我Christine到底命運如何？您憑什麼認為我會知道？？不應當，我只是個鏡（作）子（者），不應當，太不應當了？！！！


End file.
